Untied Ends
by King Jaz
Summary: Two teenagers decide to leave their islands again, and leave their friends behind...again. Rated T for violence and some things in Chapter 6 and/or other things that some may find disturbing.
1. Memories

**Chapter One: Memories**

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi said with a smile and a bottle in her hand. She got closer and held out the bottle. "The king," I said opening the bottle. I read it out loud.

"Dear Sora and friends," It read.

"We are hosting a keyblade warrior festival here at Disney Castle. Knowing that you all have keyblades, I sent this invitation. The festival will be on June 2nd. I know you all just got back from an adventure, so please, take your time to respond.

Sincerely,

King Mickey"

Kairi looked up at me and smiled. "We should go!" she said, jumping out of the palm tree.

"Yeah, the three of us!" I said. "And this time, _nobody_ gets left behind."

"I don't know…" Riku hesitated. "Last time we left the island, we left family and friends. I don't want to be forgotten again."

"Wait…we were forgotten?" I asked.

"Yes, Sora," he responded.

"How come _I_ didn't know about this?"

"Because…you're as smart as a rock," Kairi joked.

"That's not nice," I said jokingly.

"It's not _my_ fault you're slow."

"I'm not slow! I'm actually pretty fast!"

"I meant you don't catch on very fast."

"Oh!"

"Point proven."

_Later on that evening..._

"_Maybe there _are_ other worlds out there,"_ I remember Riku saying one night two years ago. _"And if there are, I want to see them. I want you guys to come with me too." "And what if there aren't"_ I remember asking, very confused. _"Then we'll just have to pretend that there are."_

I remember that we built a raft and we were planning on leaving a week later. I remember the storm, the Heartless, the boats that were missing when I left the main island. I remember everything that happened that night. I remember fighting the dark side of me.

When we got back from our big adventure a couple of weeks ago, I still remembered. I remembered fighting the fake Ansem. I remembered locking, unlocking, and relocking doors. I remember killing myself to save Kairi.

Kairi. I wanted to tell her, but… I was worried that she wouldn't feel the same way about _me_.

I remember the way she looked at me when we arrived back on the island. _"We-we're back!"_ I remember saying to her. _"You're home,"_ she said. We _were_ home. I remember her helping me up and me giving her talisman back. It was seashells tied together in the shape of a star with pink in the middle that faded out to blue.

We were home.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she came running from the beach. I was sitting in a palm tree looking at the sunset.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Riku," she answered.

"What about him?"

"What if he really isn't going?"

"I don't know. I guess that means that we'll go…alone?

"Yeah, I know. But…I want to go…with both of you."

"Well, you're going to have to make a decision soon, because I'm leaving tonight."

"What?!!?" she said, clearly under a lot of pressure.

"I'm just kidding," I said, laughing so hard I fell out of the palm tree.

"I hate you," she said giggling.

"I do want to prepare to leave tomorrow, though," I said seriously.

"So…we're leaving tomorrow?"

"No. We're preparing to leave tomorrow. We'll leave on Friday."

"Deal, I'll meet you here tomorrow," she said as she ran to the boats.

"I love you," I said quietly enough so she didn't hear me.


	2. The Voyage

**Chapter 2: The Voyage**

We set sail at dawn, hoping to get to Disney Isles early. We knew it would take at least a month just to get three quarters of the way there. That's why we left so early.

We were going against the violent current for the first few days, but then the wind and the water worked together in our favor.

"_Sora,"_ I remember Kairi saying one night long ago. _"Whatever you do, promise me that you won't leave me. And if you do, promise me that it won't be long."_ I broke that promise. I broke it two years ago. But now, I'm staying with her. She's too important to let go of.

"Kairi," I said. Her head popped up out of her arms. "Yeah?" she said.

"Do you wanna….talk?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, about…?"

"That promise that I made. Ten years ago."

"Oh, the 'I'll protect you,' promise?"

"Yeah, that one."

"It's no big deal. I _know_ you broke it. It's not like you had a choice or anything."

"But I did."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go with Riku. And then, because of my stupid mistake, I was looking all over for you and then…Kairi, I love you." She blushed under the moon-lit sky.

"Really?" She asked, still blushing. I nodded my head and felt my face get hot. "Well," she continued. "I kinda…" She stopped and looked at me and her face got really red. "I love you too, Sora."

"Well," I said. "It's getting late. We should eat." I said as I got my fishing pole. Kairi laughed and said "You should really fish _before_ we have to eat." We both laughed.

The next morning, I caught a fish and began to skin it. Kairi woke up and saw what I was doing. "I could help," She said.

"Nah, I got it," I responded.

"No, it's okay, really. I have nothing better to do, anyway."

"What about swimming?"

"I'm too tired to swim," she complained.

"Yet you're awake enough to skin a fish," I laughed.

"Yep," she said as I threw her a fish and laughed. After we got done skinning the fish, we ate. I grabbed a bottle of water that we had prepared before we left and took a drink. Then, I looked down into the sea and I saw a dark figure, not like a shark, but…a person, swimming. I looked over at Kairi and she was still eating.

"Kairi, there's a person…and they're swimming!" I said.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked in concern.

"Come over here and look," I said and looked back into the water. The dark figure that was swimming at the pace of our raft was now gone and I felt stupid.

"There's nobody here," Kairi said giggling to herself.

"I swear, I saw someone," I said.

"I think the sea is getting to you," she said. Her giggle became a laugh.

"Maybe," I said. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked. "Sure," she said. We rowed to a small island near by and I pushed the raft up into the sand. I started unzipping my pants and Kairi started to scream. "What? I wore my trunks under my clothes, smart one." I said, laughing at her reaction. "Oh!" she said. "Well, go away so I can change." She said.

I swam away and she soon joined me.

"You're so weird, Sora," she said as I floated on my back.

"And why do you say this?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know…It's just—in certain ways, you're…"

"Weird?" I asked.

"Yeah…exactly. Weird." I started to laugh and she flipped me over.

"Hey! I was relaxed!" I laughed.

"Well, not any more!" She said back.

"The sun's setting, Kairi," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "We should get going."

We got out of the sea and dried off on the small island. I got dressed and looked away as Kairi got dressed. I untied the raft and waited for her to get on. We let the wind carry us as we watched the sun set under the golden waters. I smiled and looked at Kairi. She looked back at me with her light-blue eyes. Her brownish-red colored hair blew in front of her.

"I'm glad it's just you and me," she said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," I said as she leaned in. "What?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Isn't it obvious?" I caught was she was saying and then, we kissed.


	3. The Curse of Disney

**Chapter 3: The Curse of Disney**

"An island!" I said in excitement bright and early the next morning. "We've reached land!" Kairi and I smiled at each other. She gave me a small kiss. I looked at her with a look that said "What are you doing?" She blushed and looked away. I rowed the raft to shore and helped Kairi off. I saw a ship and two people—animals rather—lying next to it. I shook Donald awake.

"Wahh!" he said waking Goofy, who was lying next to him.

"Gwarsh, Sora!" Goofy said smiling. "You're here already?"

"Yeah," I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"So, are we going to go to Disney Castle?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, all I need to do is turn this hunk of gummy up and we'll be on our way."

"Hunk of…gummy?" I asked.

"The gummy ship," Goofy said. I looked at Kairi and whispered. "Yeah…I think they're a little surprised to see—"

"So, why didn't you guys just come to the Isles in the first place?" Kairi asked, smiling as she interrupted me.

"The Curse of Disney!" Goofy said, shivering.

"The Curse of Disney, what's that?" I asked.

"We'll explain when we get to the castle, now come on and get in! The co-ordinates are set!" Donald said, obviously rushing us.

_Moments later, after using hyper-speed to the castle…_

"We're here," I said as I laughed at Kairi who still had her eyes closed and was still pressed up against the seat. "Shut up," she said as she smacked me. I laughed some more.

The king was waiting for us out side the gummy ship. "You…you came," he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"The Curse of Disney took it's first victim yesterday," He said, unexplainably.

"Okay, what is this 'Curse of Disney'?" I asked, still curious.

"The curse of Disney was started after Xemnas was killed. It was hurting us all when we were on your island. The curse had killed Minnie yesterday after I sent her out to send the bottle to you."

"Wait," I said. "I'm still confused."

"Curse-o. Kill-o. Queen-o. Minnie-o.!" Kairi said. "What's not to get?"

"What exactly happens when this curse is in effect?" I asked.

"We cannot leave any place with 'Disney' in the name, with the exception of outer space, which means we can only visit the Disney Isles."

"I'm _still_ confused," I said.

"That's why you have me," Kairi said jokingly.

"Wait…Minnie's dead, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Kairi answered for the king. "Why?"

"Well, I have an Idea."

"Oh, great," Kairi said, giggling. "That's the _last_ thing we need."

"Just—hear me out. My dad was _way_ into black magic and stuff. Before he died in a storm, he had created this amulet. He had made a note saying what it does. We didn't know what his plans were for it. We put the amulet on him and he came back to life. He said 'Sell the amulet to the Black Magic shop. Keep the instructions.'

"I thought that we kept the instructions, but my mom used it for fire fuel. I need to get the Amulet of Reanimation back and then we can revive Minnie."

"Great idea, Sora!" the king said happily.

"One problem, though. I don't know how to fly a gummy ship." The whole group of animals just sat there and stared at me like I was insane.

"It's only been a couple of months since you last flied a gummy ship and you already forgot how?" the king questioned.

"Yeah…I…kind of got my head in a relationship…" I began.

"Great! Training starts in thirty minutes!" Donald said.

_Thirty minutes later in the Royal Flight Training Center..._

"And then you pull up…" the instructor told me. "No, down a little more, watch out for the tree, turn! Bird! Shoot at the bird! No! Don't hit it! No! You're not ready to land yet! NO! Not a crash landing! N-…I'm sorry, Sora, but you have failed the test."

"See what I mean?!!?" I yelled. "I can't even do a summersault without killing myself!"

"Calm down, Sora." Kairi said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "It's just training. It's not the real thing."

"Your right," the instructor told her. "It isn't the real thing. However, the simulator is 99.99% _ACCURATE!_"

"See?" I said. "I failed."

"I think you need to rest," Kairi said. "You can always try tomorrow."

"I don't want to try tomorrow! I want to get it done today!" Kairi sighed and gave me a look that said, "You are so impossible," and got up and left.

_Two hours later, at about 3:53PM Destiny Island time..._

"I PASSED THE TEST! I PASSED THE TEST! WE CAN GO NOW!" I yelled sprinting toward the gummy ship, grabbing Kairi's arm, and taking off without consent. "What did you do now?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I just sat there, looking into space…literally.

"Did you kill someone?" She asked.

"No, I only knocked her out." I said laughing at my joke.


	4. The Amulet of Reanimation

CLAIMER: I do own the Amulet of Reanimation.

**Chapter 4: The Amulet of Reanimation**

We landed on our mini-island about an hour later. I looked at Kairi and smiled. "Kairi," I said. She opened her eyes and relaxed her body.

"Want to make Riku jealous?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure," she said.

"I was just kidding."

"So? Let's do it anyway." She gave me her hand and we walked off the ship. Riku was sitting by the shore eating an ice cream cone. His jaw dropped open and the ice cream dropped to the sand.

"You…and…are…?" he stuttered.

"Yes," she said.

"It was her idea," I said quickly.

"You're joking, right? You two don't belong together."

"What, you're jealous?" I asked with a grin.

"YEAH!" He yelled.

"That's good. That was our—er—her goal."

"I hate you! You knew I had my eyes on her! I WANTED KAIRI!"

"So…Yuffie is out of the question?"

"GOD N-yes, yes, Yuffie would work just fine."

"Okay, here's her number. She's probably training with Leon right now, so…you might want to wait 'til later to call her." I wrote down her number on the sand with a stick and he put it in his cell.

"I don't hate you anymore. Besides, Yuffie is way hot—" Kairi smacked him upside the head.

"Uglier—excuse me—than _your_ girlfriend."

"Oh, Riku! What a nice complement!" Kairi said laughing as we walked away. When we got into town, I looked at the map in the train station.

"Black magic, black magic, black magic," I said. "….found it! Joe's Black Magic Antiquities, located on Island Five."

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's get that amulet!" We ran to the Island Five train and got on board as soon as it was leaving. We looked out the windows and we saw our island. Our island was uncharted, too small to have a civilization, and ignored, so we took claim to it and now it's officially ours. We even have a deed of ownership.

"We'll be getting off soon," I said, looking at Kairi, who was asleep. She woke up and yawned.

"What?" She asked sleepily. I chuckled.

"We'll be getting off soon," I repeated. The train came to a slow, screeching stop.

"Welcome to Island Five Train Station," a female voice over the intercom said.

"Alright," I said to Kairi. "Let's go get that amulet."

The city was _crazy_! Merchants were trying to sell random and pointless items such as a single cup of rotten milk. Yeah. I think the pollution was getting to their heads.

"Rotten milk, get you're rotten milk here!" a merchant from a store yelled. "It's useful for Black Magic, pranks, and harmful actions towards your self!"

I looked towards the shop and there it was. Joe's Black Magic Antiquities.

"There!" I said as I pulled Kairi to the shop. I stopped by the man that was trying to sell the defective milk. I looked at the shelves and I saw nothing. No amulets, no rings, no books, nothing. The shelves were completely _empty_.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a very raspy voice.

"Um actually—"

"Yes you can," Kairi interrupted me.

"With what?"

"Do you have the Amulet of Reanimation?"

"Indeed I do," he said, gesturing toward his neck.

_Oh, no,_ I thought. _He's dead._


	5. Retrieving the Amulet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney either.**

Chapter 5: Retrieving the Amulet

"What?" Kairi asked, very confused. She followed my gaze to the necklace and gasped. "Is that—is that the—?"

"Yes," I said. "That's the amulet of Reanimation. That's the amulet that we've come to get. That's the amulet that he's wearing that's keeping himself alive." Joe started to clap his hands.

"Bravo," He said, laughing. His laugh turned into an old hag's hackle. He wasn't a man at all. _She_ was barely human.

"Maleficent!" I yelled, realizing the dark green skin. I should have known! You were always into Black Magic!" I drew my Keyblade and ran toward her, taking slices at her neck.

"Ha!" she yelled with satisfaction. "You can't kill me!" she grew larger, her decay-painted, pale skin turning black as pitch. Her eyes went from white to yellow, and she grew a snout. She put her hands on the floor and grew a tail and wings. She let out a roar that shook the whole building. Flames came from her mouth.

"You will never kill me!" she yelled. Kairi drew her Keyblade and charged at Maleficent's leg.

"Augh!" she yelled in anger or hurt—I didn't know which one. I chuckled a little and threw my Keyblade up and—smack!—hit her in her left eye..

Maleficent brought her good "leg" up to her eye and howled in pain. Noticing that she was only relying on her bad "leg," I quick casted a Firaga spell on her rear right leg. The dragon tumbled over and smacked up against the wall. I brought out a pocketknife, releasing the Keyblade. I cut the amulet off and green flames engulfed the witch.

"Good riddance," Kairi and I said in unison.

** What did you think? I know it was short. **** Too bad. Next chapter coming soon! R&R! Remember: Flames welcome!**


	6. The World Enders

**Chapter Six: The World Enders**

We returned to our mini-island with the amulet. Riku was looking at pictures on his iPod Touch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just saw this explosion on island five!" he said. "It was—like—green fire, or something…so I took a picture with my iPod."

"Oh, yeah, that was Joe's Black Magic," I said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we were there. It was Maleficent. She's back—or—she _was_ back. But now she's dead."

"Good. That witch disserved to die. Where's Kairi?"

"She's getting some banana splits."

"So…"

"So what?"

"What have you and Kairi been _doing_?" He put some extra enthusiasm in the word "doing" that gave me a chill.

"Nothing," I said, honestly…but still blushing a little.

"_Sure_..." he said, still with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Shut up," I said my face really red. "You can even come with and see."

"Good, I changed my mind. I actually _do_ want to come with you this time…just in case you guys get a little…_wild_"

"_Shut, up_!" I yelled.

"Okay, just kidding. But, yeah, I'll be glad to go with you guys. I've been itching for a battle for the last few days."

"Heh."

"What?"

"Oh, it's just…It seems typical of you to say that."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…" Just then, Kairi came with our half-melted sundaes.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much," I replied.

"Yeah, not much _at all_," Riku said smirking.

"Well, here are your sundaes," she said, plopping down next to me. We sat and talked and caught up. We answered the questions that came from Riku like, "Minnie's dead?" or "Where's the raft?" or his typical sick-minded comments like, "No messing around when I'm around." Eventually, we got him to shut up, and we started to tell him what we were doing next.

"So, we're going back to the castle?" Riku asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "And we'll put the amulet on the queen there."

"Oh, when you were gone taking your test, Sora," Kairi began. "The king told me to tell you that we'll be starting a new adventure soon."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's get going!" Riku yelled, almost jumping out of the tree.

"Alright, I'll get the co-ordinates set," I said.

_On our way to the castle…_

"Ha! I have all of the aces!" I said, nearly yelling.

"Shh! You're girlfriend's sleeping," Riku said, brushing his long, silver hair out of his face. I chuckled and said,

"Woops."

"Alright, I know you have all of the aces. I'm not stupid."

"Well, you only have what? Fifteen cards?"

"Thirteen."

"So, basically, I win."

"Not yet," he growled. We were playing War. I won by laying down a king, queen, jack, jack, ace, ten, ace, ace, then we had a war with twos. Of course, I won with my fourth ace and got his last five cards which were two threes, a two, and two fives. The funny thing was, this was my first time winning. I leaped into the air and shouted,

"YES! Take that, Mr. 'oh, the darkness will help me!'"

Riku laughed at me and I heard Kairi's little giggle. I stopped and blushed…really bad.

"Um," I said, trying to hide my blush from her. "I think I should…go to the cockpit and see how close we are."

"No, you're fine. I just came back from there. We're…" she paused, trying to think. "About five minutes away. You might want to get dressed…and out of your pajamas." She said, giggling at Riku's specially-made Keyblade Warrior pajamas.

"What?" he asked. "I'm awesome." Kairi went into her cabin, still giggling. I left and went to my cabin.

When we got to the castle, the King, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy were waiting for us. In front of them lied a casket. _Minnie,_ I thought. I retrieved the amulet from my back pocket as I got off of the Gummy Ship.

"Greetings, Keyblade Warriors," Mickey said. "Riku?" he asked with a smile growing on his face. Riku smiled back.

"Yeah," he said. The king's face suddenly grew glum.

"There's a horrible thing that's going on," the king began. "I know that you're familiar with Xemnas," he continued, kind of chuckling after his sentence.

"Yeah," I said, grinning a little.

"When you killed him and released his 'soul' into the realm of light, also known as 'Kingdom Hearts,' the world was destroyed. That's why you ended up on the Island of Darkness. The Island of Darkness was still Kingdom Hearts, but because of the evil 'spirit' that had 'destroyed' Kingdom Hearts, the hearts had to have _some_ place to go. So, they created these beings that have called themselves 'superiors.' They all ganged up and created a group called 'The World Enders.'"

"The World Enders?" we teenagers asked in unison.

"What's their goal," I asked, chuckling. Kairi smacked me in the back of the head.

"This is serious, Sora!"

"I know," I said. "I'm assuming that they're going to attack somewhere soon?"

"You assume correctly. We've heard of twenty bright figures, in white cloaks, heading toward Traverse Town."

"Oh my god," I thought. "Traverse Town."

"I'm going," I said.


	7. My Home, Away From Home

**Chapter Seven: My Home, Away From Home.**

The Gummy Ship was still a few feet off the ground when I leaped out and summoned my Keyblade.

"Where are you, Heartless?" I yelled. Soon, I realized that everything in Traverse Town was completely normal.

"What?" I asked. "He said that the Heartless were attacking."

"Wrong," a snobby female voice said. I'd know that voice no matter where I was.

"Shut it, Larxene!" I yelled, seeing her blonde hair emerge from her pitch-black cloak.

"The 'king' said that the heartless were going to be attacking _soon_. So in the mean time…" the teenager summoned her knives. "_I'll_ have to deal with you."

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. I mean, she was _dead_. She should know that if I killed her once before, I should be able to kill her again.

"You…have issues, Larxene. I believe that there's a psychiatrist _somewhere_ in this town…try the second district. I believe he lives there."

"Hmm," she said with a grin on her face, obviously trying not to laugh. "Funny."

"What?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. The Gummy Ship turned off and Kairi came running out with Riku right behind her.

"I forgot to tell you," Riku began. "The king gave me a note that said that he revived some of the members of Organization XIII."

"Of course!" I yelled. "Keep everything a secret from Sora! don't you _love _that game, Kairi? I _know_ you've played it!" That obviously hurt her because she looked down.

"It…it wasn't like that, Sora."

"Then what was it _supposed_ to be like?"

"The king wanted you to know what was going on. That's all. You ran off last time _and_ this time before he was able to finish. That's why he wrote us the notes. So, if you can't even take a chance and at least _try_ to understand what's going on…then…" she stopped and broke down. She ran back to the gummy ship and slammed the doors behind her.

Riku was giving me a look that said "Oh my God! What just happened?" "Oh my God, that was awesome," and "What were you thinking, Sora?" all at the same time.

"God!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why do I have to be such a—a heartless freak?" People were staring at us as I yelled. Riku started laughing to himself.

"Don't worry!" he yelled. "It's just a mental breakdown. It's been happening a lot lately. Man, Sora! Did you take you're meds today?" A man with semi-spiky brown hair walked up to us. He was wearing black pants and a gray tee shirt under a short-sleeved black vest. He was wearing a chrome lion necklace. He started to chuckle.

"Good evening, Sora, and welcome back to Traverse Town," the man said.

"Hello, _Leon_." I said.


End file.
